Episode 3722
Mikey Episode Number: 3722 Date: Monday, September 15, 1997 Sponsors: F, 11 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Ian Ellis James Director: Steven Feldman 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: GROW |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets | style="text-align: center"|Something hits Telly on the head, and he asks Elmo if he threw something at him. Everyone starts getting hit on the head, and Gordon explains that they are being hit by acorns. If the acorns fall in a good spot, a new oak tree will grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film | style="text-align: center"|A flower opens and closes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O: After the man steps into the bubble through a door on the side, the bubble slams shut and cannot be opened. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rosita sings “No Matter What Your Language.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie hates the letter F, until all F things disappear, including the furniture, the floor and the firefighter. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: F for Fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Carlos, Julie, Min, and Shawn sing "Gonna Have a Party" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Richard sings "Rubber Duckie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|That's About the Size of It |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"I Swear (to Be Fair)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird describes (and acts out) a time when he lost Radar. “Having a good memory will sure come in handy sometimes!” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Professor Television" (Bill Irwin) tries to demonstrate the word DANGER. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Skye sings "Changing Channels" while his friends are staring at the TV. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman dogs: Jack and Jill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Going Up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Five flies land on a kid’s face. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter F words are found on the street |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form an L and limbo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide